Although steel buildings have long been established as a viable construction method for warehouses, factories, and the like, the need for the framework of these buildings to be pre-cut and then transported to a building site adds significant non-value added costs for transportation, packaging, loading, unloading, and repeated handling of the material. Furthermore, pre-cutting may increase the lead-time to manufacture if a factory must produce and ship components needed for design alterations.
To date, there has been no attempt to fully manufacture steel building components on-site.